


More Than Fuel

by donutsweeper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comfort Food, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Alphonse had said some terrible things to his brother and wanted to make up for it but he wasn't sure how.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	More Than Fuel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



Al has a huge number of foods he can't wait to eat when he gets his body back. A few are old favorites he wants to try again, but some are new, things they've come across in the past few years. Al doesn't really plan on going on a culinary tour of greater Amestris or anything, but there's a restaurant in East that Second Lieutenants Havoc and Breda went to a lot and seemed to really enjoy and the last time they heard from Halling he'd mentioned some things about the Youswell Inn's food and Al kind of wants to check both places out when he can.

Al knows that Ed will shy away from discussing food unless he himself brings it up. It's partly due to his stupid brother's guilt complex and that, despite Al trying to convince him otherwise, Ed believes what happened to them when they tried to bring their mother back was entirely his fault alone but it probably also has to do with the fact that Ed has never really cared about food all that much. It's just fuel in his opinion and other than his hatred of milk, he'll just eat whatever is in front of him. A ridiculous amount of it sometimes, sure, but he never seems to focus on one thing over another. 

Normally, that doesn't bother Al—it's just a quirk of his brother's, one of many—but this time? Sure, Ed pretty much immediately forgave him for the terrible things he'd said in that hospital room, especially after winning that fight on the roof, but still. He knows how much it must have hurt Ed to hear it in the first place. He wants to try to make it right but other than sparring more, which isn't going to be allowed while Ed was still in the hospital, the only thing he can think of was bringing in something from outside the hospital for him to eat since supposedly the food there isn't very good. But what to bring?

"What about Granny's stew?" Winry asks, after Al explained his problem to her. "Ed always seemed to like it."

"That's right! He likes it so much he doesn't even care that there's milk in it! But, we're in Central and Granny's in Resembool."

"We can call her. I know she doesn't really have a recipe for it, but I'm sure she can talk us through making it for Ed."

"Probably. We don't have anywhere we can make it though."

"I can ask Mrs. Hughes if she'll let us use her kitchen. The Hugheses are so nice, I don't think they'll mind."

"Winry, you're a genius!"


End file.
